


Christmas Candy

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Christmas Gift Fics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Dean gets Sam a fun little "gift" for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).



“Sammy, you haven’t finished opening your presents yet.”

Sam raises an eyebrow, watching as Dean reclines seductively on the couch. “That so?” He’s noticed the gift tag tucked into one of Dean’s belt loops, and resists the urge to roll his eyes affectionately as he reaches out to read it. _Merry Christmas, Little Brother._ “Guess I best see what’s in this one, then.”

He unpops the top button on Dean’s jeans then unzips them, peeling back the denim to reveal the smooth, silky fabric of powder blue panties beneath. The bulge in them is noticeable.

Sam grins. “Such lovely panties for me, Dean.”

“Only the best wrapping for my little brother’s present.”

So this isn’t the gift, then. Sam continues, grasping the hem and pulling it down to reveal Dean’s cock. When he sees the red ribbon Dean’s tied in a bow around the shaft, he almost loses it. “The store didn’t have it in large?”

“Hey!” Dean’s grin turns offended, just briefly, and Sam chuckles.

“I’m kidding. I love it just the way it is.” He leans in to kiss the tip as he pulls the ribbon loose, then starts to stroke the soft flesh to hardness. “So what shall I do with it?”

Dean gives a soft grunt as he feels himself beginning to fill, excitement growing. “Up to you. It’s your present.”

“Hmm.” Sam’s fingers start rubbing harder. “I think it would make a good candy cane.”

“You don’t like candy c-“ Dean’s voice suddenly cuts off in a gasp as Sam leans in and licks a stripe from base to tip. And just like that, Dean’s rock hard.

“I like this one,” Sam says with a grin, and opens his mouth to swallow Dean’s cock to the root.

Dean’s eyes roll into the top of his head, and he’s left wondering who’s really getting the best deal out of this particular present.


End file.
